Traditionally, bird feeders hang from trees or other supports. For example, hummingbirds have been fed by hanging nectar feeders on a stand or from a tree. A number of other bird feeders holding seeds or other kinds of bird food are well known. Most bird feeders are relatively stationary once they have been installed at a particular location. Moving the feeder to a different position will involve finding a proper stand or tree branch to hang the feeder from.
Hummingbirds and other small birds are enjoyable to observe from a very close distance in order to get a good view of the birds. The ideal place for mounting a bird feeder may not always present the best place for the observer to stand or sit and watch the birds. Persons with a sincere and deep-rooted interest in birds often share an urge to be as close to the birds as possible when observing them.
Much of the above applies just as well to other flying animals, such as other kinds of birds or, for example, butterflies. The person interested in watching these animals feed has previously had to bring a chair or equivalent to a suitable location where the animals are expected to feed. The difficulties in obtaining closeness and the restrained mobility are obstacles hindering the person from practicing the hobby or profession of animal observation.
There is a need for a feeding and observation device for flying animals which provides the user with improved mobility as well as close-up observation of the birds.